No Match For Us
by outside the crayon box
Summary: We all love reading about Lisi Harrison's infamous Pretty Committee, but do they really exist? Think about it: have you ever seen such well-groomed, wealthy, perfect middle-schoolers? So this is about a group of real girls who have flaws and weaknesses just like everybody else, yet they still rule Clear Creek Academy. What happens when the Pretty Committee attends CCA?
1. introduction

_We all love reading about Lisi Harrison's infamous Pretty Committee, but do they really exist? Think about it: have you ever seen such well-groomed, wealthy, perfect middle-schoolers? So this is about a group of real girls who have flaws and weaknesses just like everybody else, yet they still rule Clear Creek Academy. What happens when the Pretty Committee attends CCA?_

_It's obvious that those girls are_

**No Match For Us**

.

**Starring**

Calliope Sophia Kaligaris **by **_AlphaWriter1_

Marie Jeanette **by** _Floating Vibes ^_

Karolyn Dina Stern **by** _KatKat972 _*

Bethany Stewart **by** _SharonMarsh ^_

Brynn Giovanna Presscott **by** _kneexsocks ^_

Avalon Skylar Kayte **by** _4ngelwithashotgun ^_

Tessa McKenzie Brooks **by** _to kill a flappybird ^_

Isabelle Grace Angelico **by** _lauraosnes ^_

Lila Caren Kasper **by** _OC_ (guest)

Brigit Natasha Callahan **by **_Anonymous _(guest)

**and, of course, the Pretty Committee:**

Massie Elisabeth Block

Alicia Mariana Rivera

Dylan Rae Marvil

Kristen Michelle Gregory

Claire Stacey Lyons

**by**

_Lisi Harrison_

**in her wonderful Clique books.**

**Supporting leads are played by**

Lucy Kyra Candor **by** _SpongebobbersUnite_

Gabrielle Languille **by** _yellow and green sunsets ^_

Nicolette Shay Marin **by** _forevergleek1299 _*

**and**

Tallulah Dyani Powhatan **by** _Anonymous_ (guest)

**.**

**Extras are**

Victoria Richards **by **_XxMikaylaIsabellexX ^_

and

Jasmine Cartlington **by** _Someone with pop _(guest)

.

* - These authors have either changed their pen names or deleted their accounts since submitting a character, and I'm not sure what their new alias is so I am using their old usernames. If these authors review or PM and tell me their new pen names, I will immediately edit this.

^ - These authors have changed their pen names since submitting a character, but I have found and used their new ones.

(guest) - These people who have submitted characters are guests and are marked as such.

* * *

**yes, i am restarting this story. too many people have asked for updates, and i haven't been able to write one. it's partially writer's block, and partially that this story veered off into such an interesting direction that i can't quite get a handle on it. this new version won't be so different from the old one, just cleaner and more varied.**

**enjoy!**

**~ joyana ~**


	2. chapter 1

"There is _no way_," Brigit Callahan declared disbelievingly. "You _cannot_ be dating Jake Simmons."

"He's a nice guy. Really," Tessa Brooks insisted, grabbing her LG Exalt and shoving it towards Brigit. The image on the screen was of a tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes, who was flexing his muscles and smiling slightly for the camera.

Brigit laughed derisively. "Being hot does _not_ make him nice, Tess. You'll see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tessa demanded indignantly.

"Girls!" Callie Kaligaris dropped the pile of shirts she was folding and flopped onto the floor next to them, rolling her eyes. "Seriously. You two always say you're best friends but you can't go a minute without arguing about something." She paused, then reached forwards and snatched the phone from Tessa's hands, as though she just had to see the picture with her own eyes to ensure that it was true. "And Jake Simmons is the biggest cheater in our grade, Tess."

"That's what _I_ said," Brigit sang cockily. "But Tess, as usual, isn't listening." A smirk graced her face.

Callie shrugged. "She'll figure it out."

::

The main thing Marie Jeanette had experience in was breaking the law.

She'd been doing it since she was twelve, since her older cousin had offered her a cigarette under the deck at a family reunion. And she was hooked.

She'd hang out outside the local CVS, leaning against the brick wall and texting. She looked like a normal girl: soft dark hair, wide brown eyes, and sun-kissed skin.

When a group of boys passed, she'd approach and hand them a twenty-dollar bill. She didn't have to say what she wanted (a pack of cigarettes, which would last her about a week).

The guy who got them for her kept the change.

The other students at Clear Creek Academy knew not to approach Marie. They were all too familiar with her habits of drinking, smoking, and cutting class.

They'd been taught that she was dangerous, and, to an extent, she was.

::

_"We're singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love; I got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk, singing here's to never growing up!"_

"Bethany!" Andy Morrison yelled, banging his fist on the drum set for emphasis. The cymbals crashed and rang throughout the dark garage. "You're doing it wrong!"

"Excuse me?" Gently, Bethany placed her microphone on the stool next to her and raised her perfect eyebrows. "What the hell do you mean, I'm _doing_ it wrong? I'm the singer. You're the bassist. I'll do it the way I want to." She tossed her short hair over her shoulder. "Who wrote this, please?"

The boy who was steadying his percussion raised his hand.

"Let's see if _Hayden_ thinks I'm doing it wrong, Andy."

"It's fine," Hayden mumbled, focusing on his sneakers.

Andy took a deep breath and picked up his instrument. "From the top!" he crowed, louder than was strictly necessary.

_"We're singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk, singing here's to never growing up." _Bethany grinned and twirled the mic, in her element._ "Call up all . . . our friends. Go hard this . . . weekend. For no damn . . . reason. I don't think we'll ever change. Meet you at . . . the spot, half past ten . . . 'o' clock. We don't . . . ever stop, and we're never gonna change."_ A smile spread across her cheeks.

"Yes!" Andy exclaimed, once again dropping his bass and engulfing Bethany in a bear hug. "That was perfect!"

::

"Karolyn!" a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and bright eyes snapped, snatching her daughter's Samsung Flight out of her hand. "You are supposed to be reviewing your summer reading notes. School starts tomorrow, Karolyn, and I expect nothing less than high nineties all year."

"Uh-huh," Karolyn muttered, picking up her pencil and focusing on the yellow post-it notes that she'd glued into her book back in July.

"Don't be sarcastic with me," Mrs. Stern ordered.

"Yeah, Karolyn," echoed her younger sister, Eleanor, in her simpering voice. "Don't you wanna go to Yale like Mommy and Daddy?"

"No," responded Karolyn stubbornly. Although it didn't feel like any sort of milestone, it was the first time she'd said it to her family. The only person she ever told her secrets to was Brynn Presscott, who was, besides being her best friend, the most trustworthy person she knew.

Mrs. Stern recoiled, looking so stunned that it made Karolyn want to take her words back and tuck them safely into her stupid brain. Yale was her family legacy. But for some reason, she couldn't stop talking. "I want to go to Emerson," she announced. "I want to act."

Mr. Stern appeared in the doorway. He was tall, with a faint mustache and an even fainter British accent that was the only remnant of his early childhood. "Ah, are we talking about Yale? In nineteen eighty five, I - "

"She doesn't want to go," Mrs. Stern declared loudly, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"Of course she does." Mr. Stern waved his wife's comment off into the wind. "She's just a little worried about her first day of school. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" He smiled at his daughter.

"Mm hmm. Yes, that's it." Karolyn nodded.

Not.

::

Methodically, Lila Kasper reached across the counter for the next plate. Doing chores was the most relaxing part of her day. With her ear buds in, she could just relax into her favorite music as she dried dishes, folded laundry, or changed her sheets.

When the last bowl was tucked into its cupboard, she grabbed her iPhone from its spot next to the toaster, as far away from the wet sink as she could get it, and checked on Instagram. She was pleased to see that her last selfie had received close to two hundred likes.

On her home tab, a group of girls who she was pretty friendly with had taken pictures of themselves with their coffee. They'd invited Lila along, but, as usual, she'd left her housework for the last possible second, and she needed to get it done or risk her phone being taken.

::

"Thinking about school makes me want to kill myself," Isabelle Angelico muttered, making the shape of a gun with her fingers and aiming it at her head.

Lucy Candor giggled. "We couldn't get along without you, Izzy."

"I know." Isabelle lifted a shoulder and smirked, then reached down for her new iPhone, opening the camera and switching the angle. "Smile!"

She held the phone above their heads, tilted down. She threw one arm around Brynn Presscott's shoulders and the other around Ava Katye, leaving Lucy and Gabrielle Languille, to crowd behind them, making kissy faces. Isabelle snapped the picture and immediately uploaded it. **#dysfunctionalwhitegirls #luvya**

"By the way, we're getting new students," Gabrielle said suddenly.

"How do you know?" Isabelle questioned.

"Student body president, remember?" Gabrielle reminded her. "They tell me stuff."

"What school did they go to? Peekskill?" Brynn wondered.

"That's the thing!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "Get this! They went to Octavian Country Day. And they got expelled."

Ava actually gasped. "You're not serious."

Gabrielle shook her head. "As a heart attack, Ava."

"Have we heard of them?"

"Massie Block," Gabrielle began. "Don't know her. Alicia Rivera. Don't know her either. Dylan Marvil. She's Merri-Lee Marvil's kid. Kristen Gregory. I think she's the captain of their soccer team at Octavian. And Claire Lyons, star opposite Abby Boyd in Dial L For Loser."

"_Dylan Marvil?_" Lucy repeated, awe-struck.

"Forget _her_," Isabelle scoffed. "_Claire Lyons?_ As in, for real, the Dial L star?"

"Why the hell are they all coming here?" Ava asked.

"I told you. They got expelled."

"Why?" Isabelle demanded.

"No idea." Gabrielle shook her head.

"What I don't get is why they don't just go somewhere else. Like Hackley. That's a great school," Brynn said. "Why here?"

"I really have no idea."

* * *

"Clear Creek Academy. I can't believe it. Clear Creek Academy is a public school." Alicia Rivera sat back on her best friend's bed and put her head between her legs.

"Up," coughed Massie Block, the best friend who owned said bed. "You're going to stain my blankets."

Alicia ignored her. "This is disgusting. There are diseases in public school. Diseases and germs and dirt and rust and alarm bells and teachers with fake teeth and lockers that don't close. Oh my God."

"I know," Massie groaned sympathetically.

"We can make new friends!" Claire Lyons piped up. "Come on, Leesh, give it a try."

"It's not like we have a choice, is it?" Kristen Gregory spat, glaring at Massie.

The brunette turned away. "We'll have to look perfect."

"What for?" Dylan Marvil snorted nastily. "Once they find out who my mother is, they'll be falling all over themselves to be friends with us."

"What about me?" Claire pouted. "_I'm_ a movie star."

"Your movie was shit, Kuh-laire. It went straight to DVD."

"Stop fighting," Alicia ordered. "They're just LBR's. Not worth it."

"Go put on your back-to-school outfits, guys," Massie ordered. "Then we can do ratings for tomorrow."

::

"Miss Alicia Rivera is wearing dark wash Juicy Couture skinny jeans and a sea-green chiffon top. On her feet are gray ankle boots. She carries a gray Marc Jacobs tote bag. For makeup, she has Chanel mascara and turquoise and caicos Essie nail polish. For jewelry, she has diamond stud earrings. Her phone has a white quilted case. Her hair is in glossy waves. One hundred eighty thousand six hundred and ninety dollars. 9.8."

"Miss Dylan Marvil is wearing black skinny jeans and a white Prabal Gurung peplum top. On her feet are white sandals. She doesn't have a bag. She has on no makeup. For jewelry, she has a gold Parisi ring, a gold chain bracelet, and a gold and garnet statement necklace. Her phone has a black and white Jordan Carlyle case. Her hair is straightened. One thousand nine hundred and seventy nine dollars. 9.5."

"Miss Kristen Gregory is wearing a black and white tube dress. On her feet are Loeffler Randall sandals. She carries a black clutch. For makeup, she has red lip gloss and red Christian Dior nail lacquer. For jewelry, she has black Givenchy stud earrings. Her phone has a white wallet case. Her hair is in a side braid. Nine hundred fifty three dollars. 9.5."

"Miss Kuh-laire Lyons is wearing white J Brand denim shorts and a pink crop swing top. On her feet are pink Haviana flip flops. She doesn't have a bag. She has on no makeup. She has on no jewelry. Her phone has a green Maison Takuya case. Her hair is in a high, messy bun. Five hundred fifty eight dollars. 9.8."

Alicia accepted the hairbrush Massie was using as a microphone and rated the brunette.

"Miss Massie Block is wearing a silver Vero Moda miniskirt and a pink crop top. Around her waist is a black Vince Camuto belt. On her feet are black heels. She doesn't have a bag. For makeup, she has mascara, Laura Mercier blush, and cream nail polish. For jewelry, she has Alexis Bittar moonstone drop earrings and a Guess charm bracelet. Her phone has a black Henri Bendel case. Her hair is curled tightly. Six hundred sixty nine dollars. 9.9."

"Are we done?" Kristen inquired breathlessly the second Alicia finished.

Massie nodded at her. "Why?"

"Because I really want to know what Alicia is wearing that costs a hundred thousand dollars."

"Oh?" Alicia smirked prettily. "These?" She fingered her earrings, rolling them in a circle. "My mom passed them down to me. They're from her modeling days. They're basically priceless."

"No kidding." Claire's blue eyes were huge.

"Can you please stop being LBRs, you two?" Massie growled at Kristen and Claire.

"Please, Mass, you're just jealous because Alicia's outfit costs more than yours does," Dylan pointed out.

Massie rolled her eyes. "If we haven't noticed, my rating is higher than all of yours."

Alicia took over from Massie. "You guys, we need to bring our A games tomorrow. Show these people what they're missing. The Pretty Committee rules no matter where we are."

"Amen," Kristen said quickly.

* * *

**there will be a few characters that are not on the character list that i may throw in from time to time. for example, i already used hayden gold. i completely apologize because i'm not totally sure who submitted them, but if you'd like credit for your character, pm or submit a review telling me that the person is yours and i'll give you credit in the next chapter.**

**also, i want my readers to be involved, so to that end, there will be questions at the end of each chapter. please, please review with the answers! if you don't help me out here, i don't think i can rewrite this story.**

**1.) who is your favorite out of the oc girls who have been introduced so far?**

**2.) who is your least favorite out of the oc girls who have been introduced so far?**

**3.) which member of the pretty committee do you like the best/support the most?**

**4.) which pretty committee member do you think has the most depth?**

**5.) is there anything you'd like me to change about my writing style, descriptions, or dialogue?**

**6.) please give the chapter a rating from one to ten, one being the worst and ten being the best.**

_**9 / 27 / 14**_

**~ joyana ~**


End file.
